


Listen To The Reign ~ A Lullaby's Tale

by AlexTheOmega



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheOmega/pseuds/AlexTheOmega
Summary: When our Main Character's parents die there sent into a whirlwind of a journey to find where they truly belong. Is their life as simple as it seems or is it more complicated then ever thought before
Kudos: 1





	1. The Calm After The Storm

Have you ever heard the rain? Really listened to it’s song? It’s soft tap on old wood or it’s rhythmic drum on the metal? Its melody always changing, never repeating its song. For instance, tonight? The rain’s roaring with the ocean, its droplets stinging when they strike the pale flesh of a sea captain; the teetering ship being tossed like a salad in this inky waters. The rain screaming its song tonight, its peace long gone as the young captain struggles to keep her ship afloat. No matter what, no matter the attempt, the storm seems to tear apart their work with vicious fangs; always attempting to capsize the vessel. Hour after hour, wave after wave, the ship doesn’t sink regardless of the harrowing might of the sea. 

As the faint light of morning caresses the horizon, the tired crew collapses on the soaked deck. Tiny boots splashed in the drying puddles as the captain walked across the deck, taking her damp hair down from its ribbon. A soft yawn leaves her as she opens her cabin door; letting her exhausted crew sleep where they are till the sun wakes them with its beautiful rays on the colorful dawn sky. Plopping on the soft bed of her bunk sleep soon takes her as its prisoner just like the sea threatened only moments ago. Worry melted from her face as she slept with not a care in the world. 

A tall, burly man slowly opened the captains door as she slept, a soft smile crossed his facade as he sat beside her on the plush bed. Letting a huge hand gently card through her hair. Her soft snores and crackling fire filled the small chambers; the giant of a man content to just sit and watch her sleep. When rays start to peak through the dingy window the tiny captain stirs. Feeling the hand on her head she smiled through the daze of sleep and leaned into him happy her brother was there. 

“Thought you went overboard shrimp,” he chuckled. 

“Not a chance, you oaf,” The captain giggled softly and snuggled into him all remaining worry gone with a single person's smile. 

It had been her and her brother for as long as she could remember, no matter how hard she tried she only saw glimpses of her once living parents. Her brother seemed to remember them fully, him and the crew. The pain resurfaced every now and again whenever she wished to show them what she’s done or to show them how she’s grown, but normally, it's just a small throb that pulls at the strings of her heart. 

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head she sits up and pushes silver hair out of her face. Her boots hit the floor with a soft thud as a small cloud of dirt rises from the old wooden floors. Sighing softly and looking up at her brother. 

“We need to dock and clean the ship again.”

“We do every month, my captain.”

The last phrase said jokingly as the man stood up and walked to the door, his heavy steps shook the small room. He grips the knob firmly before opening the creaky door. 

“Change, I’ll get us on a path for shore,” 

With a nod and a small shove the giant left and the captain dressed, the once white shirt now stained yellow hung off her small frame. Her skirt a better fit for it was made for her, unlike her mother's shirt. Braiding her long silver hair to keep it out of her face as she worked, relaceing her boots quickly before heading out to the main deck. 

“Up! Up! Everybody up! Heading for shore! High Alert!” Her soft shout rang out like a birds call on the quiet deck. 

As the crew started to rise, the morning hitting the sky like a bomb. The colors hit by a wave of blue as the sun rose higher and higher, clouds starting to dot the sky. The ship seemed to roar with life as they started to get things ready for docking. Not a body wasn't moving, even the captain pitched in. The crash of waves against the side of the boat, the rustling of rope, the hum of chatter all made up that day’s morning, the song isn't soft like most people's morning but it was quiet for the ship. That was until a squabble broke out on the deck. 

“Break it up!” The giant of a man boomed, his voice seeming to shake the deck and the very bones of the crew. 

Everyone went still even the seagulls seemed to have stopped. The two men who were fighting stood still, one still in a headlock. Roughly grabbing them by the collar he pulled them apart. 

“What's all the commotion about?” A stern voice came as the captain pushed her way through the crowd. “Atlas let them go before you damage them, they’re no use if there hurt” 

Dropping them to the ground he moves to stand behind the captain, A soft thud is heard as they hit the old wooden deck. 

“What’s all this about, and don’t tell me nothing. It’s something or you wouldn't be ruining my morning” Crossing her arms and tapping her boot, the small captain wasn’t having it. 

Looking down as they both rose to their full height, heads bowed like children. A pin could be dropped and it would startle the now noiseless air of the morning. The rest of the crew looked at the two as if they were criminals, Atlas stood glaring sharp daggers into the men's skulls. 

“You’re taking too long and I no longer care,” Dismissing the crew will a simple wave of her hand she walked to her cabin. “Don't interrupt me unless we’re sinking or at shore.” Slamming her door shut she plopped on her bed. 

Following her, her giant brother seemed to just watch as his sister screamed into a pillow. Sitting down on the floor, legs crossed, he started to hum a soft lullaby, long forgotten by the humans, even forgotten by the stars. Throwing a pillow at his face the captain sat up with a pout. 

“I’m not a child!” her voice was as pouty as she was as she sat on the bed arms crossed around a second pillow. 

“Yet you are Astra.” He chuckled warmly, catching the pillow so it wouldn't hit the fireplace. 

Standing up and marching over she hit him again with the pillow, her pout turning into a smile as she was hit back. The pillow fight started with a pout and ended with laughs, the room covered in feathers for they broke open the pillows sometime during the fight, neither really knowing when or how. A sharp knock rapped on the door before it was opened, a twig of a man was standing in the entrance, shaking like a leaf. Pulling his small hat off to bow to his captain like he did in the military before joining the bunch of misfits. Standing again, he looked at the pair and the feather covered room. 

“Miss, London is close we can get there by noon.” 

“Nonsense take us to France,” standing she strode over to the door.

“But ma’am!” His protests fell upon deaf ears as she waved him away. 

“We’re going to France, and that’s it, do you question my authority? “ Her question was hypothetical no one dared question her since she was left in charge by her late parents. 

“No ma’am! Right away ma’am!” 

Leaving Astra alone with her brother as she closed the old door. Sighing softly, she made her way to her bed, pushing long silver hair out of her face as she sat down. Moving to sit next to her, Atlas put his arm around his sister. Leaning into his warm touch she smiled softly, unshed tears in her emerald eyes. 

“You know Paris won’t bring them back.” 

“I know,” her voice shook as she curled into her brother. “I just want to remember them like you do.” 

Gently stroking her hair he sat there with her, not talking, knowing no words could help his sister’s delema. Matching green eyes stared down at the small girl as she cried herself to sleep the exhaustion of it all too much to fight the waking world. A soft jolt is felt a few hours later when the crew lowers the anchor at the dock, not wanting to wake her, Atlas got up and laid her on the plush mattress deciding to leave until he absolutely had to wake her. Closing the door as he marched onto the deck. 

“You know what to do! Get us docked and start your cleaning!” His rough voice boomed across the deck and the stone streets below. Running a hand through matted silver hair he did what he could to help the crew, giving his sister time to rest. 

A quick hard knock on her door woke her, rubbing her eyes as a soft “come in” leaves her. Sitting up as her brother walks in she smiles softly through the foggy haze of sleep still covering her mind. 

“We’ve reached France, the crew has started to clean.”

Now fully awake the captain gave a swift nod as she stands up and brushes off her outfit, walking to her make-shift wardrobe. Pulling out her finest dress and shoes she looks at her brother 

“Dress in your best,we’re going to shore” 

“Yes captain” He bowed jokingly before leaving her cabin going below deck to his own to change. 

Tugging off the dirty outfit she’d put on that morning and looking at the dress, a dark sapphire blue which faded into midnight. The diamonds that decorated the sweetheart neckline looking like stars hanging in the night sky. Putting it on was one thing, but fastening it? That was a complete other. After several moments of struggling she gave up deciding Atlas could do it when he got back. Brushing through her long hair, she sat at the cracked mirror near the end of her bed. Leaving her hair down, unsure of how to fix it. While looking through her mother's jewelry box her brother entered and sat on the bed next to her. 

“You need to knock more, i could have been getting dressed” Her complaint meant nothing and was just a simple way to cut the thick nerves of the room. 

“But i knew you weren’t” His voice always soft towards his sister, with the gentleness of a butterfly he zipped up her dress and took the brush from her. 

“You never did learn to do your own hair” 

“Shut up you oaf i'm only 13 i can still learn!” Playfully hitting his chest as he brushed her hair yet again. 

“And I'm 19, yet I can do your hair better than you can. Plus i'm a man” 

Pouting softly, no good comeback at hand. Astra just sat there while her brother did her hair in an intricate braid. Pushing her bangs out of her face and clipping them with the star clip he smiled. 

Standing up and brushing off her dress to help puff it, Atlas stood behind her. Opening the cabin door the two walked onto the deck, the crew stopping to watch as the once mangy pirates were dressed like the French Royals. Astra’s heels clicked on the old wood deck of the ship as she walked to the boarding ramp the crew had secured. 

“We’ll return tomorrow, you know the drill no one leave but to get previsions and no one comes aboard. “ 

With that the siblings departed the ship. 


	2. A Fine Welcome Home

Gently taking her hand Atlas lead his sister down the ramp, the rickety boards creaking under the weight of the siblings. Down to the cobblestone streets below, the crowd and chat dwindling as the night washed over the city like a thick fog. The stares they got from the few remaining people were normal for them, but it still managed to flush Astra’s pale cheeks. Looking around the city she smiled,the smell of damp stones, night lilies and the warm aroma of the mid summer night. The fragrance of the night was a comfort to the two pirates. The stars dotted the indigo sky as it turned into a darker, more violet shade. The tap of their shoes on the stones, the soft chatter coming from the still open pubs, the rush of the river as it runs under the bridge. Soon a familiar voice called out to them through the song of the night bringing them out of their thoughts. 

“Welcome home, the manor has missed you dearly” 

A tall slender man stood by the iron gates a lantern in hand, his smile showing in the dim light from the slowly dying candle. Jumping on him and hugging him tightly Astra smiled brightly. 

“We’ve missed you Apollo sir” 

‘There’s no need to call me sir, i’ve been serving your family for decades young miss” 

“And we’re very grateful but that doesn't mean you don't deserve respect” 

Turning back to the mansion she smiled “It’s been a while since we’ve been back” 

“ Years miss, seven whole years this mansion hasn’t seen its heirs” 

Looking around the dark courtyard of the manor, the windows lit like stars in the almost sightless night. Walking up the stone path to the large mahogany doors, stars and constellations engraved into the precious wood. The family seal in the center, the star goddess Venus and Saturn holding a galaxy far from our own.

The door swung open as the three approached, the golden light from the manor cascading over them like a waterfall. As they step inside there greeted by the staff, the mansion oddly warm for the days of early fall. Looking around the hall as if they’d never been here before, the grand entrance hall decorated with a huge marble staircase and that splits into two sections about halfway up. The sapphire carpet freshly cleaned seemed to sparkle in the light of over a hundred candles that were stationed around the magnificent hall. 

Two large black cats descended gracefully down from the top of the grand staircase, there gigantic paws making marks in the plush carpet. Matching powder blue bows are around their necks a sapphire in the center. Smiling as the two panthers made their way to them, Astra patted her lap as if the lethal cats would listen. They did, hurrying to a small sprint as they rushed to the siblings, one jumping into Atla’s arms like a normal house cat while the other licked Astra’s hand as she leaned down to hug the animal. While they were fonding over the two big cats, five tiny kittens tumbled down the stairs after their parents. Tiny matching bows around their necks. 

Squeaking and running over Astra picks up the small balls of floof. Giggling and smiling she hugs them closely. 

“I’m so sorry we weren't here Midnight.” Looking as the panther still in her brother's arms. 

“We knew It'd happen eventually, Sirius here is a real lady’s man” Chuckling warmly at the panther by his feet. 

Standing up Astra smiles “Yeah, well he’s more of a lady’s man than you are your still single my dear brother” 

Growling playfully he set Midnight down while Astra lets the kittens down as well. Apollo approached the pair, his tailcoat fluttering behind him as he walked. 

“Dinner is ready, if you would please follow me to the dinning hall” 

Following him to the dinning hall the extravagant table is laden with all kinds of fancy and expensive foods. The best china was set out for the two along with the silver which was freshly polished for this occasion. Sitting down the tops were removed from the serving trays, the steam rising into the air from the freshly made steaks, the mash potatoes were dripping with butter. Their glasses were filled with milk and another with water, the silverware clinked as they started to eat. Wolving down their food, the food much better than what they’ve had on the ship. 

Smiling fondly at the young nobles, Apollo headed back to the kitchen to get the desserts ready to be served. Setting the german chocolate cake on the cart along with other treats he wheeled it out to the dining room where the siblings were chatting, their plates licked clean. As the cake was served its chocolate frosting dripping onto the plates so the sticky slices sat in a puddle of delicious yum. As the tarts and pastries were set on the table, the silver table cloth soon too covered to be seen from beneath all the plates of sweets. 

Eyes the size of silver dollars as they scanned the spread on the table. Every dish sparkling with a sugar coating, the glazes and caramels shining like jewels in the candle light. Piling sweets onto their plates as if they’d never eat again, the tower of sugary foods that sat before the siblings where enough to give twenty kids a mouthful of cavities. Food was scarfed down, powdered sugar, glaze, caramels and chocolates covered their cheeks and mouth. 

Wiping their faces clean the two siblings make their way to the library, or rather Astra dragged her brother to the castle like room. Pushing open the heavy mahogany doors the sight of the library was as magical as ever. Bookshelves made of the same mahogany as the doors towered on three levels each jammed packed with books of every type and language. Wheeled ladders were scattered across the bookshelves, each level holding about ten or so. The smell of old books, parchment and musky furniture fill the large room. A large red wood desk sat on the far wall littered with books,papers, quills and a single pair of reading glasses. The small taps of heels could be heard echoing around the library as Astra made her way over to the desk. 

Pulling away the plush armchair and looking over the contents scattered on the desk, tears starting to form in her emerald eyes. Putting an arm around her Atlas held his sister close as she picked up the old reading glasses. Scratched lenses, squeaky hinges and a small crack on the frames made up their father’s glasses. Though he insisted they were only for reading he kept the pair on all the time. Closing the flames and putting them in her pocket Astra continues to look around the desk, while shuffling through papers a small envelope fell onto the floor.

Bending down to pick it up Atlas noticed that the small envelope, turned yellow with age, held their mothers tiny cursive writing. Turning it oven in his hand the family seal, pressed into a galaxy mixture of wax, held the small envelope closed. Handing it to his sister, her small shaking hand took the envelope and looked it over before reading the front. 

  
To My Darling Children 


	3. To My Darling Children

Looking up at her brother Astra help up the letter “It’s addressed to us” 

“Maybe we should open it then?” Taking the envelope and picking up the silver opener their father always kept at his desk. Sliding it across the top of the envelope, the sound of the paper tear filled the room as the young nobles held their breath. 

Pulling out the letter Astra began to read, shocked that the letter was a mixture of mothers tiny cursive and her fathers barely legible writing. 

‘We knew this day would come’ their mother started. ‘Never wanting to worry you we never told you, but it’s time you knew. As you already know our name is Vega, the mighty North Star, but what you don’t know is that Earth was our savior planet not our native planet. In a kingdom named Cassipiea, in one of the many rings of Draco we were the most recognized noble family. Related to Queen Serina, we were the knights of not only the kingdom but of the whole Andromeda galaxy. We came to this planet when Prince Nash took over, the Queens awful nephew. We were told to take the royal children and flee the galaxy.’ 

Looking at one another, they shook their heads in disbelief. 

“It can’t be” Astra looked at her brother, rubbing her shoulder Atlas looked between her and the letter. “Read on we need to know more” 

‘Our darlings, though raised as our own you were not ours. We raised you like pirates so that you may become strong enough to take back what is rightfully yours. We won’t make it to the end of your journey for Nash’s guards have found us. Be brave our young royals and take back your Kingdom.’

Clinging to her brother, tears running down her cheeks. Holding her close Atlas just rubbed his sisters back unsure himself of what’s going on. Picking up the trembling girl he carried her to one of the soft couches. Setting her down, a thick cloud of dust rising before he joined her. Scooting closer Astra stayed close to her brother for the rest of the night. His giant hand carded through her hair as his own tears began to fall. Rest was troublesome for the siblings but sometime in the night sleep captured them. The next morning as the old grandfather clock struck ten o’clock, Apollo opened the library doors and pushed in a small cart containing the siblings breakfast. 

Leaving the tray for when they awake,Apollo left the library and shut the doors. With a small whine Astra wakes at the thud of the door. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up the sea captain turned princess shakes her brother awake. 

“Wake up oaf” Shaking Atlas’ shoulder harshly the giant of a man soon began to wake. 

“I’m up! I’m up! You can stop shaking me shrimp!” He grumbled as he sat up running a hand through silver hair. 

Standing up and puffing the dress she’d worn for their return Astra walked over to the cart layden with their favorite foods. Smiling slightly she uncovered the first dish to reveal a danish pastry completely covered in powdered sugar. Atlas stood beside her and opened the other dish that was stacked high with scones and crepes. A small teapot sat on the corner of the cart with two matching cups, the thick fragrance of Earl Grey wafted for the steaming pot. 

Sitting back down on the couch, food and tea in hand. The siblings start to talk about the letter. Knowing their parents were quite the tricksters, their first thought was that it was a joke. Is it though? Would they go that far? So many questions filled their minds as they ate. 

“Do you believe it?” Astra asked as she sank her teeth into a pastry.

“I’m not sure, do you?” Running a hand through silver hair and down his neck.

“I mean why would they lie about something this big?” Looking down as she sipped her drink its warmth giving some comfort. 

Wrapping his large arm around her Atlas pulled her close trying to aid the confusion swirling in their minds. With an abrupt movement Astra stood, with determination she started up the spiral staircase to the top floor of the library. Following her with a puzzled look Atlas made his way up the iron steps to where his sister was perched on a rolling ladder already collecting books. 

“Atlas, remember when they taught us ‘latin’ but told us never read the latin books up here? What if they weren’t lying? What if the books up here could tell us everything?”

“You’re a genius at times, i’ll have Apollo send word to the ship that we’ll be gone a few days” 

“I’m always a genius you git!” With a pout she slid down the ladder and put the books on an end table. “I’m going to change this dress is rightfully uncomfortable.” 

Walking out of the library and down the hall to her room, Atlas made his way down the grand staircase and to the kitching hoping to find Apollo there. With a quick pace both siblings made it back to the library, both tasks complete. Pulling open the mahogany doors they run up the spiral staircase eager to get to researching the truth. Climbing up the ladder Astra started to gather more books while Atlas started to leaf through them, using a quill to mark important passages. With a tiny yelp Astra started to fall from her place on the ladder, like a bolt of lighting Atlas was there to catch her. Pulling her close to his chest Atlas hummed, his sister though a ‘tough’ pirate was crying, fear in her eyes. 

“Shh, your ok,you didn't hit the floor, your ok” Big brother mode was in full gear as he comforted his younger sister. Burying her head into his chest to hide the tears running down her face. Setting her on the armchair Atlas look at her, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“At least you didn't break anything like when you where a child” 

“That was your fault, you pushed me off the ladder!” Pouting she stood up and wiped her face. 

“I was twelve, you gotta forgive me” 

“I wasn’t even six yet! Your the idiot who pushed a five year old off a ladder” 

Sighing she picked up a small leatherbound book and stormed to the otherside of the library. Plopping down in a throne-like chair she opened the book and started to read, letting out a small whine when she realized she left her tea down stairs. Not bothering to get up she hollered for her brother. Still in big brother mode he came running to the area Astra was sitting. Looking up at him with huge puppy eyes she smiled sweetly. 

“Dearest brother would you bring me my tea and a blanket?” 

“Weren’t you just yelling at me?” He raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“That was before i needed something, now please get me my tea and my fluffiest blanket?” 

“As you wish my captain” With a joking bow he made his way down the stairs and out the mahogany doors. 

Continuing to flip through the small leather book each word seems to flow off the page. Sitting upright as a certain sentence caught her attention. “It all begins today” Standing she started to pace while she read unable to sit still any longer as the anticipation of finding the truth consumed her. As he walked up the stairs Atlas looked at the pacing girl, tea and blanket in hand he made his way over to her. Setting down the requested items in the chair that was once occupied by the young noble. 

“Did you find something” 

“Not just something, it’s everything!” With a quick pace she walked towards her brother, a smile on her face. “This changes everything”

Looking over her shoulder at the passage she was pointing to as she began to read, her melody of a voice filling the quiet room. 

“It all begins today. The fight was brutal and we lost many but we never lost the royals. Our knights are recovering as we await another attack from Nash and his forces. Leo and Cassandra my top knights will be taking my children to the next galaxy to not only save them but to train them to take back the throne. My dear sweet Atlas please take care of your sister for me, Astra is such a delicate flower but she has thorns that need to be sharpened for battle. Astra my dearest princess when you learn to sharpen your thorns make sure to dull Atlas’ he’s such an angry child and i fear it will kill him one day.” 

Closing the book and glancing up at her brother as the lethal cats twirl their limber body around their feet. 

“You know what this means? Don’t you?” 

With a spark in his eyes Atlas looked at his sister with a smile “It really does start today doesn’t it?” 


	4. A Old Friend's Tale

Gathering books and scrolls they sat down in the armchairs and began to read as Midnight and Sirius stayed curled by their feet. Late into the afternoon a small maid pushes in a trolley. Barely regerasting that she even entered the maid rang a small bell to catch their attention only leaving when they look up from the mountains of books. Astra being the first to move she opened the plates of food to reveal roast beef dripping with juice and gravy, fluffy mashed potatoes lathered with the gravy along side green beans covered in spice. The smell wafted through the room making mouths water. 

Digging in the silverware clinking on the plate with every shovel of food. Eating quickly so they continue gathering information for the coming battle. Looking up as if realizing something she set down her fork. 

“Astra? how will we change galaxies?”

“I didn’t think of that, should we ask Apollo?” He looked up from his plate, food still in his mouth. 

“Does he even know?”

“How to get there or about all this?” 

“Both” 

With a frustrated sigh she set down her fork again and stood up. “I’m going to ask” Just as she made it to the door it opened and Apollo entered with a tray of left over cake. Smiling his usual smile of mystery he set down the tray. 

“I had a feeling now would be a good time to enter” Placing himself in an armchair beside Atlas while Astra stood by the door in amazement. Taking a seat she looked at her brother and the old friend. 

“You have questions they’re hanging thick in the air” Crossing his hands over his lap we smiled and looked at the siblings as if he knew everything in the world. His soft old face smiling, each wrinkle and scar telling a story across his skin. 

“Tell us everything” Atlas spoke his voice determined to know the truth. “Tell us why we’re just now finding out” 

Sitting up and crossing his legs Apollo looks his steely grey eyes sparkling in the candle lamp lit by the books. Acting as if to tell the story of great importance though everything was nonchalant about how he moved as though the tale held no importance to him as if it wasn’t the best kept secret of the time. With growing annoyance Astra rearranged herself in the chair, tucker her feet under her and rolling up the sleeves of her white button down shirt. Atlas while annoyed at the man for not quickly telling was better hiding it than his sister. While his sister shifted and sighed he sat there perfectly still the only movement was of his fingers that gently drummed on the arm of the chair. 

“I think I shall begin now, it started in 1839 if i remember correctly that's when we got here. The small plain we had landed on was, at the time, surrounded by trees and scattered houses here and there” Taking a pause he looked at the siblings and smiled fondly before his voice started again though French he held a thick English accent. 

“As soon as we got here we started to build the mansion, we worked day and night while you Atlas kept your barely a year old sister occupied on the front lawn. It took us almost two years to get this place running. As more refugees from our galaxy rushed in they stayed here though working as maids and butlers ,and now ship crew, they were happy. This mansion for years has been a beacon for those in the outer galaxies tortured by Nash and his armies. When you were no bigger than a table your parents told us to keep this place safe and to welcome all new people while they went to train you out on a ship.  _ Starlight  _ was beautiful, freshly painted, brand new and even then the floorboards squeaked. Though it annoyed your father dear Leo to no end your mother sweet sweet Cassandra found it a great comfort. As you were raised on the ship you knew everything that happened but you never knew what hit the night of the fatal storm.” 

Removing his glasses and wiping his eyes with an old handkerchief before looking at the siblings who sat on the edge of their seats. Already knowing what happened next but still were ready to listen to the full story. 

“ You’d battled hurricanes before, this one was no different till the other ship appeared in the distance. As loving and caring as they were they never thought it could be dangerous but when they were shot down. Atlas such a sweet big brother though you saw it through the cabin window you continued to hold your sister through the storm ignoring your own sadness for her comfort. The next morning when she found out she wailed like the moon had fallen from the sky. No one could calm her but you. She sat night after night on the deck once in a while playing with the wheel. Though it was the middle of winter she refused to come inside, it was mid December and it was fixing to snow when we landed in Paris. Astra was quiet the whole way back to the mansion, she just clutched your finger as you walked. 

We held the funeral that night, the whole mansion was in mourning. Just after dinner when everything was quieting down for the night we witnessed a frantic big brother panicking for he couldn’t find his baby sister. You ran around the entire mansion trying to find her. Then all of a sudden, no one knew why, you bolted out the front door and into the woods surrounding the backside of the mansion. We feared the both of you would freeze to death out in the horrible snow, though we sighed in relief when Aurora noticed you’d taken both jackets off the coat stand. Fear set in again when the clock chimed midnight and the two of you weren’t back yet. 

Grabbing our own coats getting ready to start searching, you walked in holding a small bundle of blankets that was Astra, the both of you covered in snow. Without a word to anybody you took her straight to your room and laid her on the bed. Of course we followed to make sure you weren’t injured but you both were fast asleep on the king sized mattress. I pulled the comforter over your shaking bodies and went to the kitchen to prepare the best breakfast imaginable. Everybody was working ignoring our fatigue, we were not the important ones you were. All through the night we hummed carlos and baked.

In the wee hours of the morning when we heard it we all paused and looked up. The faint sound of crying at first we thought it was Astra but in the quiet of the night, when,even the air seemed to stop breathing, we heard the soft sounds of a little girl's voice singing a lullaby we hadn’t hurt since you left to go sailing. The sobs soon turned to sniffles as you both fell back asleep and we continued preparing for Christmas eve. “ 

Having moved from the chair to her brother’s lap Astra wiped her eyes, tears rolling down her face. Hugging her tightly Atlas rested his head on her shoulder and smiled sadly. Apollo stood up and smiled again this one sadder as if all life had been drained. 

“Apollo, you told us a wonderful story but it doesn't help with what we’re looking for” 

“Oh but it does Princess, just think about it. Why would you be taught to sail a ship if we’re from space?” 

Standing at the doorway we look at the siblings again and smiled again this one more mysterious than the last. “I can no longer be of use to you,  _ Starlight  _ holds the key to what you seek” 


	5. Books Hold All The Answers

With a soft thud the library door was closed and the siblings were left in silence. Curling up in her brothers embrace Astra poundered the words Apollo had said. “ _ Starlight  _ holds the key to what you seek”? Getting up she ran to the top of the spiral stairs and started to pull out journal after journal, book after book. She laid them all out of the table and and called for her brother. With an odd look he rushed to the top of the stairs to see his sister rearranging books. 

“If you pull them off the shelf in a certain order they make something” 

Looking down at the books he was confused, How To Read Stars, The Magic of Light, Whatever It Is, How to Sail A Ship, Animals Are People Too, The Mystery of Space, A Place Called Ours, I'm Coming Home.? 

“What? This doesn't make sense?” 

“But it does look at the last word of every title, Star Light is a Ship to Space Our Home! Don’t you get it our entire lives we’ve been living on the way home! A way to Andromeda!” 

Her enthusiasm was shared by her brother who was still poundering the stupid sounding titles. Grabbing his shoulder Astra shook him forcefully and basically screamed in his ear. 

“Listen here you deaf oaf!!! We Know The Answer!!!!!!” 

It finally clicked and he looked down at the tiny screaming girl in front of him. Picking her up as if she was a feather he smiled. 

“We know the answer!” 

“That's what I've been saying you idiot! Now put me down!” 

Gently setting her down at her false angry demand, their excitement to great for true anger or frustration. Rushing down the stairs and to their rooms and gathered anything that could carry books, running back to the library they gathered all the ‘Latin’ books and threw them into the bags getting ready to prepare the ship for everything that might happen. After most of the top floor was packed, leaving only instruction manuals on the kitchen equipment, they called Apollo to get someone to take the bags to  _ Starlight _ . 

Each going to their respective rooms they grabbed their luggage and started to pack for a long journey. While Atlas just threw in all his clothes and a couple books from his personal collection, Astra had a lot more to pack. Along with all her clothes she looked around her room relashing in the soft baby blue of the wall paper. Her eyes wandered over shelves, dressers and end tables deciding what she wanted. She gathered her small collection of fairy tales, her mother's silver handled hairbrush that sat on her night stand along with her father's reading glasses. Looking around the room for what might be the last time she smiled as the memories filled her head, picking up a china doll from an old shelf she looked her over, Lily her old friend was adorned in a pale yellow dress with lace ruffles on the hem and sleeves, a matching bonnet, white patten leather shoes and a parasol that matched the dress. Her golden hair held in tight curls, glassy blue eyes looked up at Astra through thick lashes, her tiny pink lips formed into a soft smile. 

Astra held the doll close, tears running down her cheeks and onto the porcelain. Eyes scanning the tiny face of an old friend, smiling softly at the little doll. It soft smile looking almost to say ‘It’s okay to leave me’. Pulling her to her chest she clung to the doll on her bed, a gentle breeze fills the room from the opened window. The breeze fluttered the lace canopy of her bed, the blue ribbon tied in a bow. A light knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. 

Entering Atlas looked at his baby sister curled up on her bed an old doll clutched to her chest. Sitting on the bed he ran his hand over her shoulder and back and started to hum softly at seeing the river of tears on her face. Pulling her up into his lap and holding her close he cooed softly. 

“We don’t have to leave” 

“Yes we do, we’re needed” 

“Oh Honey they’ve waited for almost 14 years they can wait a few more if your not ready” 

“Who are you? What did you do with Atlas?” Sitting up with a soft smile she snuggled into her brother as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“What’s wrong with acting like a big brother?” 

“Well you normally act like a doofus jerk” She playfully hit his chest and sat up. “now go i need to finish packing” 

The bed groaned as he got up, walking to the door he smiled and left while Astra threw things into her luggage.


	6. A Sibling's Love

Sighing she closed the case and left the room deciding to go out to her spot in the woods one last time. Running through the plush green lawn of the manor, the soft blades caressing her bare feet as she ran. At the edge of the woods in the shade of the trees stood a little stone arch way put together by two siblings many years ago. Covered in moss and dirt the top stone etched with four little words put by the sloppy carving of a twelve year old. “Friend not just Family” 

Walking into the forest she left the breeze wash over her with the welcoming fragrance of moss, wood and wild flowers. The brightly colored fall leaves rustled as if they knew she was there. The wind blowing through her loose hair as she ran to the river the soft carpet of the forest floor protecting her feet from the cold ground. Sitting on a rock by the small waterfall, she ran her hand through the water. The running of the water, the rustle of the trees, and the soft thuds of animals prancing in the distance made up the song of the forest. Gently touching the moss on the boulder she’s sitting on she put her head down letting the song of the forest washing over her. 

Hours later Atlas walked up to the forest entrance and ran a hand over the stone arch. With a knowing smile he walked straight for the river. Walking up to the river he saw the most peaceful scene, Astra asleep by the waterfall her hand in the water. The moss working as a padding between her and the rock the trees having dropped a blanket of leaves over her to keep her warm. Three deer slept by the base of the boulder and quite a few birds that have yet to migrate sat near them all fast asleep in the autumn air.

Gently moving closer he picked up the tiny girl, the animals barely stirred just enough to look at him. Holding her close he clicked his tongue at his sister stupidity, the middle of fall and she’s out here barefoot, no coat and summer riding pants. Rolling his eyes and walking back to the manor he plopped her down in front of the fireplace in the library. With a yelp of surprise she woke up and glared at him. 

“Hey!”

“You’re an idiot” 

“Am not” 

“Are to, now warm up quickly so we can leave” grabbing one last back be circled the entire library grabbing old favorites and the entire contents of their fathers desk which was normally off limits. Looking at the shivering bundle by the fireplace he smiled and plopped a book down on her lap. 

“Will you stop throwing things on me…...It’s Alice in Wonderland!”

“Of course it is, remember when I was twelve and I'd sit with you by the fire and read this story till you fell asleep?”

“Yeah, Apollo thought it was so sweet and it was to remind me of mum and dad” 

“It was the only story that would stop your crying, oh you bawled when i threatened to burn it while we were in a fight” 

“It’s a special book!”

“That it is” 

Taking the book from his sister’s hand he pushed it into the bag and closed it. Looking around the library a soft smile on his face he pulled his sister from the floor. As she stood she looked up at Atlas with a smile, sadness interwoven with it. As the siblings left the library they took the mansion in with whole new eyes. Every nook and cranny told a story, the dent in the doors told of sword fights and tea parties long forgotten a world that seemed so out of reach. Each step made a soft tap on the wood determination in each step. Entering the grand foyer they grasped hand and held on tight as if their world would melt away if they left go even for an instant. 

With hugs to Apollo and the others who have served them over the years the young royals looked at each other as if to say “we must go '' but as the mahogany doors closed they gazed over the pattern and found it held more meaning than ever before. Each sibling getting on their horse the pure black stallions whinnied in excitement. Starting off in a race the siblings galloped through the streets but as they got closer to the docks they slowed to a small trot cherishing everything in the town they grew up in. Mademoiselle Arrea’s flower stand, Monsour Jean’s bakery, the old cobblestone streets and the children playing in the market square. The whole town seemed to know something big was about to happen. The streets normally packed where scarce if not fully empty, the only ones out where some children who seemed to not be as loud as before. 

Glancing at each other they made their way to the cobblestone dock and looked upon their home  _ Starlight.  _ Dismounting their feet hit the stone with a thud, something was different since they left, maybe it was the ship was clean? No they’d seen that thousands of times before. Was it a few days? Couldn’t have been this was something more serious and it was bugging the brains out of them. Marching up onto the deck that's when Astra realized it there were more crew members, looking at every face that's when they realized it was everyone was there every maid, butler, crew. Even Apollo was there standing at attention, the crowd seemed to bring the ship alive. 

With a bright smile Astra looked over her crew and with a soft giggle she paced back and forth in front of the crew. 

“Some of you are new, one thing to learn is that I run a tight ship you take care of your fights on your own time not on my ship”

Atlas stood up straight to show off his muscles as if to dare anyone to defy the captain. 

“Do not complain about food we all eat the same thing and if it's your turn for cooking duty you better do it for if you don't earn your keep we’ll throw you off over board!” 

To ensure the joke a few of the older crew say ‘poor Johnny’ stifling laughter at some of the new crew's reaction. With a wave of her hand the old crew lead the new to the cabins below deck. Looking up at her brother she smiled and headed for her quarters, following her giant brother smiled. Plopping down on her bed she laid back pulling a pillow over her face. 

“You look tired, highness” 

“Call me that again and I'll throw you over board” Her voice a playful growl as she sat up. 

“You still look tired” 

“I’m allowed to look tired. I'm under a lot of stress” Running a hand through her hair she sighed. 

“All this is giving me a headache” 

“Then sleep, you’ll need it” Settling on his place on the floor he opened a bag and pulled out a book smiling at the title. As his sister snuggled into her pillows a fluffy blanket from the mansion wrapped around her. Opening the book he gazed at the fire the first lines embedded in his head as he spoke the first lines of Alice in Wonderland. 

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversation?'” 


	7. A Wonderfully Familiar Dream

Looking up from her gaze on the fire she looked at her brother his focus not even on the book himself. A smile spread across her face as she snuggled back into the mountain of pillows, she slowly fell asleep her mind wandering into the magical world of wonderland. Though this wonderland was quite different from the book her brother read. Stars and planets and castles that are taller than the sun. A moon so close you could grasp onto the crescent and ride into the violet sky. Full of familiar yet strange faces float around the city of glimmering stars. A truly familiar face approaches the girl lost in the wonderful dream. Atlas though years younger holds out his hand to her and leads her to a place like no other. 

The walls shining with gems and metals, the grand foyer grander than the one at home. Looking around as if she’d been here before Astra looked at the stairs where a lady was descending. Prussian Blue fabric rolling down the stairs like waves as it falls from the Queen Anne neckline. The tight cinching at the waist shows off the lady’s slim frame, far thinner than anyone in France. Her height was forgien to, yet it added to her elegance. Long silver hair gently caressing her shoulders as she moved. Bright green eyes almost glowing compared to her pale skin washed over the two siblings, ruby red lips forming into a kind smile.

With a jolt Astra was woken, looking around she looked around frantically. Tears formed when she didn’t see her brother. Darkness as encased the cabin, the fire was out and the night held no stars. Standing up she yanked open the cabin door and walked onto the deck, her green eyes wide with panic as everything seemed off. No crew, no wind, no birds, no waves and definitely no Atlas? This was too weird even for the siblings. In a pitch black world the only thing visible being the ship and herself. With an ear busting scream she started to fall through the dark for what seemed to be hours. 

Atlas watched his sister whine and scream in her sleep, setting down the book he looked at the restless girl and stroked her hair. Shaking her gently she woke with a start and clung to her brother. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, Atlas started to hum then sing hoping to calm his distressed sister. 

Rest your head

Go to sleep

Listen to my song 

Go to a world of stars

To  Cassipiea

Through the rings of Draco 

Meet the Queen Serina 

The story comes 

To a close when the throne is won. 

Wiping her tears from her face Atlas kissed her forehead. Raising emerald eyes to meet his she smiled softly. With sudden realization she sat up and walked over the makeshift desk and pulls out some parchment. Scribbling down something she calls her brother over. 

“First you're crying, then we’re cuddling now you're working. Do you ever slow down?”

“Shut up and get over here” Tapping her fingers waiting for her brother. 

“What do you need shrimp?” He leaned over the desk. 

“Look at the words of the lullaby and look at the letter, They both name where the Kingdom is, they also tell us to get the throne back. I bet that if we wrote out the whole song it might tell something more” 

Looking over the parchment he grabbed a nearby candle and looked over the two pieces of paper his sister was going on about. Smiling at how even though she was in a rush her writing still reminded him so much of his mothers. Letting out a disapproving sigh as she snatches the two pages away to work on. With quick scribbles she finished writing the song down and looked at both pages. 

“Atlas light the fire we need more light” 

“Why should i? I'm older than you you can order me” 

“Stop acting childish, this is serious!” 

“Jeez, I was just trying to have some fun” 

Rubbing her temples, she just gave him a sigh to over stress to handle her siblings fun. Trying to focus on the words that just seemed to crumble together. Frustration, lack of sleep and the unbearable heat, odd for fall. Opening the door to leave for just a moment Atlas walked below deck to get wood for the dying fire. Re-entering with an armful of wood that hit the floor with a thud just as Astra did. Rushing over Atlas picked up his unconscious sister and setting her on the plush bunk he started to yell for Apollo. Surely he knew what happened. Running in the dress shoes clicking on the deck Apollo entered the cabin to find the young girl on the bed, covered in a cold sweat a wet cloth on her forehead, and a frantic older brother worrying about her like a mother hen. With long strides Apollo approached the bed to see the dilemma of the young royals. 

Reaching over and feeling her face Apollo tsked and looked up at the brother hen. “She’ll be fine it seems to be nothing more than a stress fever, your mother seemed to get them often. Keep her hydrated and cool” 

Still panicky Atlas looked between Apollo and his sister unease in his eyes. Sure Apollo knew what he was doing but what if something was seriously wrong? Seeming to sense the question Apollo stood and set a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

“Do not worry, she is fine” 

Leaving the room he closed the door which squeaked the whole way. Looking at the door Atlas perched himself on the edge of the bed a hand running through his sisters hair. Silver locks curling around his fingers as he played with them. Trying to calm his own panic. Never moving but to every so often re-wet the rag that sat on his sister's head. After a rough night the fever broke around dawn and just as the sun hit the horizon Astra’s eyes fluttered open to meet her brothers. Trying to sit up only to meet her brother gently pushing her back by her shoulders a gentle worried smile on his lips. 

“You should rest more, your sick” 

“I am not leave me alone” 

Hearing the commotions Apollo entered with a fond smile. Chuckling at the siblings fight so soon after illness and felt the young ones forehead, smiling even more when his hand came away cool. 

“Good news the fever has broken but dont push yourself for a couple days” 

Pouting Astra sat up ignoring her brothers pleas for her to rest. Running a hand through her silver hair damp from sweat she tried to verbally push the guys out of the room only getting them to leave when she said she needed Aurora to help her bathe. They left in haste only to be greeted by an entering Aurora with two maids on her heels. Getting into the bath the maids almost rubbed her skin raw with the clothes though it was a welcoming feeling. Washing away a couple days worth of dirt and grim she smiled, unlike the others Astra and Atlas liked to keep clean. Bubbles flying everywhere and the heavy scent of lilac soft porcelain skin was clean. 

Pulling on a clean pair of pants and a white blouse she stepped onto the deck. Tying her hair up as she made her way to the wheel. Looking up at the sky shocked to see it’s already late in the day. With a sharp whistle the crew gathered on the deck, smiling as Atlas moved to stand with her. Taking a deep breath she started to explain where the latest mission was taking them. Unlike other which took them to other countries to fight for gold or treasure this mission was taking them to space to fight for a throne, for freedom and to live in peace among their own land. When a roar of cheers were heard echoing around the quiet air of the day Astra took a long sigh of relief, glad her crew was behind them on this fight.


	8. We're Still Pirates After All

Standing tall she looked over her crew and her ship proud of how it grew. Looking up to see the face that goes to the hand on her shoulder she smiled at her brother and looked across the deck. Though soft, the footsteps still made the steps to the helm creak, looking over the stairs to see a friendly face smiling at them. As he got closer, his old wrinkled face spread into a smile. 

“You look just like your parents, both sets mind you” 

“I understand mum and dad but a queen?” 

“Your mother always thought you’d question why you both had silver and green while they had golden and blue” 

“Never paid much mind, but that still doesn’t say how we look like them”

“How you stand how protective and caring you both are” 

Looking out across the sparkling sea, the waves dancing with the wind and the occasional dolphins. The clouds dotting the sky changing colors with the sky, pinks, oranges and golds casting a majestic light on the siblings. Standing on the deck they look over the ocean, the deck and the crew. Changing their gaze back to Apollo as he motions for them to follow. Heading below deck the siblings hold hands unsure of what they’ll be shown. Entering a cabin, the door old and dusty worse than the rest of the ship. With a loud groan the door swung open to reveal an empty room, well almost empty. A large symbol was carved onto the floor with a stand holding an ancient looking book along with several crystals. 

Being the first to enter Astra leaned down to examine the symbol, tracing the rough shape with her fingers years of dust sticking to her skin. Standing to find the two men behind her she walked over to the book, tracing the cover just as she had done with the symbol. Her smile soon turned into a frown when the book appeared to have a lock on it. Walking over Atlas looked over the book enthralled by the intricate designs on the cover. Moving to stand with them Apollo looked at the two. 

“You’ll need to harness your magic before you can return here, but it’s time you found out about it.” 

Looking up at him with confusion in her eyes Astra opened her mouth to speak but decided against it and closed it. With a hand on the rusty doorknob Apollo lead the siblings back onto the deck, still dazed they glanced at each other. With a tight grip on each others hand they decided to turn in for the night and figure out what's going to happen next. Entering the room they plopped on the bed Astra falling into her brother who sunk farther into the mattress. Wrapping his arms around her protectively as if his arms could keep away all the confusion of the day. Barring her face into his broad chest she started to talk, her words being mumbled by the muscles. Chuckling the sound vibrating through his chest making his sister sit up with a pout. 

“Stop laughing”

“Stop thinking you can talk through my chest” 

“All I said was that I was comfy, your glad your comfy or i'd kick you out!”

“Sure, sure, that's totally what you said” 

“It was! You said yourself that you couldn't hear me so how would you know!” 

“Stop getting defensive and lay back down we don't need you passing out again” 

With a defeated pout she put her head back onto his chest using him as a pillow. A wide hand running through her hair he smiled softly as the small girl in his arms soon started to succumb to sleep. A loud thump outside caused two pairs of green eyes to snap to the door, gripping his sister tighter while she sat up ready to hurt someone. Getting up the pair grabbed the rapiers leaned against the wardrobe, grasping their handles tightly. Opening the door the siblings found two men trying to sneak down to the cabins. Giving a warning growl Atlas approached them, Astra staying close for her brother wont let her infront. Even through the argument of she’s the captain. At the sound of warning the two men turned around swords drawn already for a fight. Pushing her way to the front Astra stood firmly and swords pointing straight at the two trespassers. Their words shocked the siblings but only for a second. 

“You maybe Pirates but you have something that belongs to Prince Nash, we’ll be taking it from you now” 

Tightening their stance, they looked at the two. The shorter male was the first to strike his honey colored hair moving as he did. With a pour aim to the princess, she easily blocked and hit back scratching his arm with her sharpened blade. Standing back but not relaxed Atlas watched his sister, knowing they weren’t a huge threat to her he decided not to interfere unless they ended up being more of a danger. With quick sharp movements Astra moved with the grace of a butterfly. The two men, though tall were horrible chubbed, their movements fumbly and unplanned. When both tried to attack at one, Astra jumped back with ease and landed on a railing to the helm, her laugh sounding menacing as she watched them fall on top of each other. 

Jumping down to finish her fight she stuck each of them in the back with a harsh slice. Though ugly and chubby they didn't back down, they stood again. The tall one took a harsh jab at her aiming for her chest. With a low growl she thrusted her rapier into his chest, the sound of shattering bone filled the night air. A thick blue aura surrounded the young princess as she forced her sword completely through the soldier's chest. Pulling it out harsly, the blood squirting over her. The other though fear filled his eyes he came running trying to hit the princess again. With another thrust of her sword both men lay dead at her feet. Taking the handkerchief from her brothers outstretched hand she wiped her face and arms down. 

“Your going to need another bath” 

“No really? I'm just going to continue to wear this blood as a dress” 

“Ever so snappy, i'll get Aurora and some others to clean the deck, we can talk to Apollo tomorrow on why this might have happened.”

“Right, i'll get the bodies overboard” 

Leaning down she started to go through the pockets, with a disturbed look from her brother she smiled. 

“Just cause where royalty doesn't mean we’re not pirates still, besides they might have something that could help us”

Pulling out a silver pocket watch like object she smirked and clicked it open. The small hologram inside was a complete map of the planet Draco. With awe she inspected it, looking at the odd shape, circular with thick rings around it. 

“Is that where Cassipiea is?”

As if it registered the words Atlas had said it speed through stars to a small planet hidden in the rings of the giant planet Draco. Looking up at her brother Astra stands, clicking the small object closed as if spooked she starts for the cabins quarters. 

“I’m taking a bath” 

Shutting the door quickly she rubbed her eyes, memories from a wonderful dream filled her head. Standing up she pushed those thoughts out of her head, this wasn’t what she needed right now. Deciding to bathe herself she quickly filled to tub, frustration causing the water to slop everywhere. Scrubbing the blood off Astra watched as the water turned pink then dark red trying to forget that dream and what she had seen. 


	9. A Map Home

Atlas stood on the deck with worry, was his sister ok? Deciding not to pry he went below deck to wake up Apollo. The pocket map in hand he rapped on the door to his cabin, a very tired Apollo answered to door. 

“Do you know what this is?”

Dropping the small silver locket into the wrinkled hand, his eyes widening with surprise. 

“Where did you get this?” 

“Nash’s soldiers attacked the ship, Astra snagged it from their body. I'm guessing you know what it means?”

“It’s a map, it shows all of space. It’ll lead you anywhere as long as you know the name of it.”

“Figured that out when Astra opened it”

“She opened it?” 

Old face full of worry he sat on his bed.

“Tell me everything that happened”

“Well she killed them so that’s something”

“Wait, your telling me little thirteen year old Astra opened a map and killed two highly trained soldiers from an army no one has ever been able to injure?”

“Well she had a blue aura around her” 

“That explains it, her magic has been activated. Royal magic is running through her veins, where is she now?”

“Taking a bath, she stormed to our cabin” 

“I’ll send Aurora up immediately to see her” 

“What’s happening?” 

“Nothing, just go wait for your sister to finish then rest” 

Not questioning Atlas headed back up to the deck to see Aurora and her maids already in the siblings cabin fussing over the princess. Sitting with his back to the cabin wall he waited for his sister to be finished. With so much to discuss he looked up at the sky as if the moon and stars would spell out every answer to his questions. His deep voice seemed to flow through the velvet night as he sang the lullaby rolling off his tongue. 

Rest your head

Go to sleep

Listen to my song 

Go to a world of stars

To  Cassipiea

Through the rings of Draco 

Meet the Queen Serina 

The story comes 

To a close when the throne be won

Find the magic 

In your soul

The power within

Do not fear

For i am near

Though worlds apart

Go to a world of stars

To  Cassipiea

Through the rings of Draco 

Meet the Queen Serina 

The story comes 

To a close when the throne be won

Listen listen 

To the cries

Of the kingdoms

Save them

Save them

Show them peace

Rest your head

Go to sleep 

Listen to my song. 

Resting his head against the wall Atlas ran a hand through his messy hair. The cabin door opening he stood, with permission from the maids he entered to find Astra look over books and scrolls. Shaking his head, he placed himself on the bunk content to just watch his sister do her thing. Leaning over the desk she yanked open bags and pulled out more books to add to the already monstrous stacks. Grabbing a few with weird titles Astra sat down and started to read. Atlas chuckled and smiled, being one of the few women who could read she sure did read fast and at such a young age. Leaning over he read over her shoulder and resting his chin there, just to get flick in the nose. 

“Go bathe you stink” 

“Your one to talk, your the one who took a blood bath’

“Then I actually washed, you haven't bathed since we landed in Paris”

“Fine, i'll bathe but you better be ready for bed when im done. You've had a long day”

“Alright mum”

Both laughing Atlas stood and left his sister to read. Heading down to the crews bath cabin he entered. Looking into the mirror on the old rusted vanity, running a hand through his hair he lit the candles to have some light. Returning to the mirror the golden glow of the candle light giving a halo to his silhouette. Looking over his features he sighed, his torso was covered in scar but as he worked his way to his face sadness wove into it. A fresh pink scar rested over the bridge of his nose. His sharp jawline and angular face looked almost pained as he traced the scar with a feather touch. Thoughts of just a few years ago when he was without a scar, when it was just a family sitting out on the deck watching the sunset as a young girl fell asleep in her big brothers lap. 

Silent tears ran down his face as the memories crashed over him, green eyes closing in the tranquil night air that flooded the room through the open window. Quick to wipe them away Atlas filled the tub, hoping the heat will push away the sorrowful thoughts. Getting in the sorching water turning his pale skin pink. Dunking his head under the water letting his hair get soaked. A knock on the door brings his head up out of the water and out of his thoughts. 

“Who is it?”

“Atlas,i know your bathing but it's an emergency” 

Basically jumping out of the bath he grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist before calling for his sister to enter. Entering he looked at her, Astra was pale but flushed across her cheeks and kept her eyes averted from the half naked man in front of her. 

“Hurry and dress we ...need you on deck” 

Rushing out and back up the stairs, Atlas just laughed and pushing the door shut before drying off completely and redressing leaving his bath for later. Sprinting up the stairs to the deck above, the cool night air hitting him full force. Astra was already at the helm, her gaze focused on the stars. Holding the pocket map in one hand and a spy glass in the other. Slowing his sprint to a stride he moved to stand beside his sister. 

“Look, that bright start just there” 

Pointing just east of the northstar to a rather bright star that seems to be hovering. 

“There is the entrance to Andromeda”

“How do you know?”

“Going between the star maps our parents made and the map we pocketed from Nash’s soldiers that is where we need to head when we figure out how to get there” 

Gazing up at the night sky, the stars hanging in the velvet sky. Focusing his eyes on the bright diamond like star. Taking the pocket map he matched up the stars and smiled at the stars name. Looking at his sister his smirk almost as evil and his next words. 

“Astraea Nyx Vega”

“Don’t you ever call me that again!”

“Why not? Astraea Nyx Vega?”

“Alright Atlaster Ayla Vega”

“You did not”

“I did so, if you get to do it I get to do it” 

“Whatever you say Astraea” 

“Shut up Atlaster, what even brought upon my name?”

“The star that leads into Andromeda is named Astraea, my little starry one”

“Stop, just stop” 

“As you wish my captain”

“Wow i can’t tell which is worse” 

Busting out into laughs the two siblings smiled and looked out over the ocean. Watching the blue green waves crashing against each other, the sea foam fluttering off the waves like butterflies. The reflection of the moon making the water sparkle as if thousands of sapphires sat on the surface. Every once in a while a dolphin the color of silver would jump out of the jewel like water. Settling down on the deck, the young pirates watched the night. Resting her head on her brothers chest as his wrapped his arm around her. Listening carefully she started to pick out the sounds that made up that night. The ocean waves splashing the ship causing it to rock ever so gently, the occasional dolphin gossiping with a friend, the not yet asleep seagull arguing that its not tired, the creak of oak boards as they sway like a cradle and the ever so faint breathing of the young siblings who fell asleep on the deck. The song of the night was beautiful unlike any lullaby heard by those who favored land. But for the sea lovers? It was a comfort and was the sound of home. 


	10. The Fight

Walking on the deck a maid shook their head and smiled. Leaning down she shook the siblings awake. With a groan Atlas was the first to rise and with a hard elbow to the ribcage Astra rose next. Rubbing away sleep from their faces Astra looked up at the maid smiling she stood. 

“Thanks Celeste”

“As always Miss” 

“Ya know you dont have to call her miss”

“I know Mr.Atlas but its a form of respect for saving my life” 

“Please do not place us on a pedestal that we don’t belong on, it should be our parents on which you owe your life” 

With a bow Celeste scurries off the start kitchen duties not wanting to upset the young royals who knew so little. Exchanging an odd look the siblings stretched and headed to their cabin. The door opened with a whine as they stepped in, something has changed. The room still a mess of bedding, books and clothes from Astra’s bath. There was a different feel to the room, the air was thicker. Not like hot sticky thick of summer or the icy cold of the winter, this was heavy and suffocating. Green as meet before the first set rolled to the back of her head as Astra fainted, reaching to grab her Atlas was the second to fall. 

The loud thud alerted the whole ship that something was wrong. Rushing to the captains quarters, Apollo was the first to enter. Using his handkerchief to cover his nose in mouth instructing the crew to do the same. Looking over the fainted nobles Apollo discovered something interesting to say the least. Wrapped tightly in Astra’s hand was the chain to the pocket map, but at the end there was no pocket map just a broken chain. With help from the crew they managed to get the two siblings out of the room and out onto the deck. With the royals out on the deck, Apollo and Aurora started to air out the room opening both windows and with a quick spell or two the room was filled from the poisonous magic in the air. With a glance and a nod they both knew one thing. I was time for them to unleash their magic. Sure they had been trained how to conceal it but to use it? That responsibility of course fell on the nursemaid and the butler. With a groan the young ones started to come out of the magics harmful grasp. Sighing in relief as the siblings were already fighting with each other. 

“Your so stupid! You let us go in there!”

“Your the first one to have passed out! I wouldn’t have if I hadn't tried to catch you!”

“Sure! That’s totally why your pale”

“Astra, we’re always pale! I mean have you seen yourself? Your paler than a porcelain doll!” 

“At lean my skin is still unblemished like a doll! Have you seen yourself! Your covered in scars!” 

The whole crew tensed up along with Atlas at that one. Forcing himself up Atlas stood unshed tears making his green eyes sparkle. Realizing what she’d done Astra stood and tried to chase after her brother. 

“Atlas im sorry, i wasn’t thinking” 

“Yeah sure, your always thinking. Thats why your the small beautiful brain and im just the big stupid ugly brawn” 

“That’s not true, Atlas please” 

Slamming shut the cabin door he sunk down to the floor, back resting against the door. A tiny fist pounded on the door sending the vibrations into Atlas so he shook more as he cried. Now sobbing herself Astra shouted her brothers name. 

“Atlas please, open the door! I'm begging you!”

Without an answer Astra cried, the tears turning from rivers to waterfalls when she heard her brothers sob. She pounded on the door until her hands started to bleed, the crew tried to get her away but she would refuse to move. A bright blue aura encased Astra as she cried into the wood of the door. 

“Atlaster Ayla Vega! If you don’t open this door I will bust my way in!” 

With more silence for her answer, stood back and kicked as hard as she could. With the help of her awakening powers the door almost flew off its hinges to reveal a crying Atlas crying clutching onto an old well loved teddy bear. Rushing over she practically jumped onto him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. 

“I-im so sorry Atty”

Clinging to her, Atlas smiled into her hair

“You haven’t called me that in a while” 

Barring her face into her chest she stayed close trying to show she was sorry

“Atlas? Tell me the story again please?” 

“Again? You probably know it better than i do and i was there” 

“Please?” 

“Alright, you where about 6 and we had just moved onto the ship. Even then you wouldn’t talk. No matter what mama or papa did. One day you tugged on my sleeve and held out a cup just like you’d done forever when you wanted to play tea party. I look down at you and told you if you couldn’t tell me what you wanted I wouldn't play with you. Your eyes got real big, you teared right up and said “Atty pwease tea” and i picked you up and we had a party” 

Smiling at the old memories Astra snuggles into her brother, wiping away the tears from earlier. Wrapping arm protectively around her, Atlas held her close as she slowly drifted off to the peaceful realm of sleep. The stress of the day melted away and open the path back to the starry city. The pearlescent road leading to the beautiful kingdom with castles scraping the deep blue sky. The sky decorated with several moons and trillions of diamond like stars.The streets where bustled with people but their outfits where as futuristic as the siblings. Off the shoulder tops, pants made of denim an unknown fabric to the girl walking through the dream world. This time a much older Atlas approached her. She focused on the fresh pink scar on the bridge of his nose as he leads her to the main castle. As the grand doors opened the tall women from before was at the bottom of the staircase. Her prussian blue dress with the Queen Anne neckline hugged her slime frame till it hit the waist where it started to flow like waves that pooled at her feet. Her piercing green eyes looked over the siblings. Her ruby red lips spread into a smile at the two and she opened her arms.

“Come here my precious children” 

Her voice was such a melody it could be considered a song just by itself. Her elegance was foreign to the siblings but familiar in the same sense. 


	11. Magic Runs Like A River

With a knock on the door the siblings entered the fog of half consciousness. Whining softly as the beautiful dream left her Astra sat up and opened the door. Apollo stood in the doorframe, hands folded behind his back. His smile held mystery as he woke Atlas and led the siblings down to the room with the carving on the floor. Pushing over the door the rats and spiders ran to their hiding spots as the three entered. Straightening his stance Apollo stayed near the door as he directed the siblings to the proper place. Atlas sitting on the floor hands pressed firmly on the edge of the carved sidual. Astra sat next to him the book in her hand. 

“Astra, put your hands on the book state your full name but put princess in front of it. Then say magic run through our veins like a river” 

“I am Princess Astraea Nyx Vega of Cassiopeia, Magic Run through our veins like a river and free our soul” 

“How? How did you know all that?” 

“I just felt it” 

“Well feel it again and state it again this time in Dracion” 

“Vium Darina Astraea Nyx Vega om Cassiopeia, Magi sabin veyah qu miyah zani o lana oum deum rye vixia.” 

“Very good, do you know the next part?” 

“Let your magic bring us life for we are eternally indebted to you Goddess Kiya”

“You know what do do now” 

“Min koya magi diana es kies lon ba eyi quenia elvia ay koy Astrid Kiya” 

“Now place your hand flat on the book and put it all together” 

“Vium Darina Astraea Nyx Vega om Cassiopeia, Magi sabin veyah qu miyah zani o lana oum deum rye vixia, Min koya magi diana es kies lon ba eyi quenia elvia ay koy Astrid Kiya. Alasia Astrid, ba nattian” 

With a blue glow radiating from the pale of her hand the book opened, pages flipping to a silver bookmark, glances over the page the spell was to travel. Looking at Atlas, Apollo looked at him. 

“Atlas repeat the same” 

“Vium Darina Atlaster Ayla Vega om Cassiopeia, Magi sabin veyah qu miyah zani o lana oum deum rye vixia, Min koya magi diana es kies lon ba eyi quenia elvia ay koy Astrid Kiya. Alasia Astrid, ba nattian”

“You both added thank you goddess, we love you. How did you know what to add?”

“As Astra said it’s just a feeling” 

Keeping his eyes on the sidual as it started to glow purple. Apollo walked over and touched each crystal letting each his magic make each glow a vibrant red. With all components together Astra started to read the page. We borrow your magic for this journey to the stars help us oh goddesses. Let Cassiopeia be our destination, our home so close yet so far. Let us channel your powers as we move from one world to the next! 

“Ba lianum koya magi lon teia morgayne ay che astra, elara ven an Astrids. Min Cassiopeia ve qu aniea, qu frana la mia kin la lin. Min es tevia koya magicala on ba pela lore em via ay che oma!” 

With a flash the ship was encased in an aquamarine aura, the ship rocked violently as it seemed to rise above the waves. With a yelp Astra falls into the wooden floors and slides into Astra, though struck by his sister keeps his hands placed firmly on the sigdial. Grabbing onto his arm to stop from falling more Astra holds on tightly. Apollo gripped the doorframe tightly, while the rest of the crew if smart enough grabbed onto something so they wouldn’t roll around on the deck. Soon the ship evened out and the crew stabled.With a nod from Apollo, Atlas stood up and helped his sister up. 

“What was that?”

“Well my young royals, We are now on the way to Cassiopeia” 

“What did we just do?” 

“ You unlocked the hidden powers within and sent us into the stars” 

With a disbelieving look the siblings rushed up to the deck. With a gasp of shocked Astra fell back against her brother. A bright glowing bubble like aura surrounded the ship, the stars looking close enough to touch. As the disheveled crew started to set the deck back up the sibling walked onto the helm. Looking over the crew making sure to one was injured before letting them go below deck to regain their balance. Astra leaned on the railing and looked out upon the sea of stars. Reaching out a small light appeared in her hand, her magic recreating a star safe for her to hold. Twirling it around her fingers momentarily before throwing at Atlas. Stumbling back he smirked and created his own ‘star’ and threw it at her. Soon a full on snowball fight of stars was being thrown around the ship as it sped through the real stars. 

Laughing and smiling the siblings continued to throw the little bursts of magic. In the middle of the two blue collided with purple and created a firework show of magic. Smiling Astra looked up at the show of brightly colored energy falling. Twirling around like its snow she pulled her brother into the drops. Dancing sillily they laughed and fell atop each other on the deck. Apollo smiled from the doorway to the cabins, watching the siblings fun he decided to leave them for now. Letting them have this peace before the battle training began. Laying on the deck and laughing the siblings sat up and smiled. 

“You have sparkles in your hair” 

“So do you”

Busting into laughs they proceeded to wipe the glitter out of each others hair. Standing Astra looked up at Atlas and smiled. 

“I challenge you to a duel” 

“Challenge accepted!” 

Lunging at her brother Astra stepped on his shoulder before hopping to the railing of the helm. Reaching up, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to the deck. With a loud whack she hit her head on the old wooden boards of the deck. Growling she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, letting go out of surprise Astra jumped back and pulled a ball of magic in her hand and threw it at him this one causing a hiss of pain as if thousands of glass shards had hit him. Reaching up and grabbing his face Atlas let out a threatening sound and lunged at his sister. tackling her to the ground. Thrashing around and pounding on his chest Astra struggled free from her brother. Chuckling he let her up and she glared at him. If her gaze were daggers he’d be dead from the stab wounds she glaring into him. 

“Guess i win this one”

“Shut up, you cheated” 

“How? I was just fighting”

“You pinned me i couldn’t defend myself” 

“And you think they’ll care in the upcoming war?” 

“This isn’t war! We’re siblings!”

“What if we ever at war against each other you really think your i’ll go easy on you because your my sister?”

Glaring more she stormed up to the helm to pout. Rolling his eyes and following Atlas set a hand on her shoulder. 

“I'm sorry that I cheated in out fight” 

“Ha! I knew it!” 

Chuckling he looked at the tiny pouting girl who’s now facing him. Looking up at him she kicked his knees causing him to fall. 

“What was that for?”

“Making me look like a fool, you giant oaf”

“Shut up shrimp, you always look like a fool” 

“I do not!” 

She drew back for another kick this one aimed at his ribs. Landing it perfectly, there was a crack under her boot at a rib cracked.

“That hurts! Stop beating me up!”

“You deserve it, your being mean” 

“How? I'm just an innocent older brother” 

“Ha! Innocent my butt!”

“All right All right, that’s enough. If you injure him much more he won’t be able to fight. “

Apollo appeared on the deck with his usual mysterious smile. Placing a hand on his hand on his lip like a mother hen as he scolded the young noble. 

“He deserves to be beat up” 

“What is his crime young princess?”

“He was being mean! And cheated in a fight!!”

“ Now we cant have that can we?” 

Giving Atlas a playful kick to the side he walked away. 

“Geez, thanks Apollo i thought you were on my side!”

“I take no sides young lord, but the young miss is cuter than you”

“Hey! I am adorable!!”

“Ha! In your dreams brother!” 

“what's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just that you’ve never gotten a girl beside me and mom to look at you with love” 

“I have plenty of girls lining up to see me!”

“Hmh sure because I surely don't see your line of ladies dear brother” 

“I don’t see your line of suitors either dear sister” 

Flushing up Astra landed another kick, this one hitting his head. With a huff she headed into the captains cabin, slamming the door behind her. Rubbing his head Atlas got up from the floor and leaned on the railing giving his sister time to cool down. Looking down worried when he heard a crash from the room. Running down to see what happened he sees his sister in front of the once cracked mirror, now shattered by her feet her fist bleeding badly. 

"Hey, hey. Astra calm down. Calm down" 

“I’m fine”

Her voice stuttered as she spoke. A calming hand rubbed her back as the frustration was worked out of her muscles. The shaking slowly stopped, her back pressed against her brothers chest. Wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her and playfully threw her onto the plush bed. With a grumble and pout she glares at her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her pout cracking when Atlas stuck his tongue out at her. Sitting up she threw a pillow at his head. 

“Ready? We’re doing this again?” 

“Hey, I am the captain of this ship and your sister and i say we pillow fight”

Shaking his head and chuckling he picked up the discarded pillow, he threw it at the girl sitting on the bed. Falling backwards when she failed to catch the fluff filled fabric. Erupting into giggles she grab another pillow and launched herself at her brother. 

“Defend yourself peasant” 

“Good to know you want to defend yourself” 

Growling softly she aimed her hit at his chest, with the hit to the chest and made a point to ram his pillow into her thigh. Bothing laughing now they continued to hit each other till the pillows broke up, the feathers getting everywhere. Rolling his eyes Atlas plucked feathers out of Astra hair while she did the same. 

“How are there so many feathers in your hair? You have short hair!”

“Think how i feel, your hairs longer than you are!” 

“It is not”

“Have you seen it lately? If you didn’t tie it up it you would trip over it” 

Pouting she playfully kicked at him, missing of course. 

“WIll you stop trying to kick me? I’ve done nothing wrong” 

“It’s your job as older sibling to be the younger siblings punching bag especially since you won’t fight back” 

“Won’t fight back? Did our fight earlier give you brain damage?”

“Hey! I dont have brain damage! Your brain damaged one here!” 

“Sure, how?” 

“You’ve been hit so many times in the head i’m shocked your skulls still in tact” 

Trying his best to pout, Atlas looked at his sister. Rolling her eyes she pushed his face away. Unable to keep the facade up any longer they started to laugh. Brushing the last of the feathers from her brothers hair Astra looked at him. Frowning, she reached up and traced the scar on the bridge of his nose. Out of instinct he tensed but he soon relaxed into his sister's soft touch. The scar though healed was still tender when touched. Green eyes meet as his baby sister gently touched his injury. Tears making her eyes shine in the dim lamp light. 

“I’m so sorry” 

“Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault” 

“It is, I let you go on the island alone I should have gone with” 

“Shut up. It Is Not Your Fault. And you shouldn’t have come with me. I couldn't live with myself if you had gotten hurt.”

“I’m the captain, i'm supposed to protect my crew”

“And im your older brother, i’m supposed to protect you” 

“I never should have sent you, the treasure wasn't worth it” 

“Listen to me, You Are Not At Fault. You as the captain thought you were doing what was best for the ship. You Are Not At Fault for this.” 

“I let you be hurt!

“Shut up! Shut up! You are not the reason I got hurt. I got hurt because I was not prepared. It isn’t your fault. Stop saying it is” 

With a little nod she curled up the guilt sitting on her like a boulder. Holding her close Atlas stroked her hair, though a serious moment he started to laugh when even more feathers flutter to the floor. Astra looked up in confusion at her brother. With a crooked smile he held up a feather that had just fallen from her hair. She started to laugh herself at all the feathers still lodged in her hair. The door creaked open unnoticed by the siblings. 

“My My our young Royals you really need to stop breaking open pillows”

“It’s not our fault!” They cried out in unison.

“Then who was it? Certainly not mine, nor Aurora’s. Maybe it was a seagull? Or Perhaps a mermaid.” 

Unable to contain their laughter they fell to the floor in a heap of laughs and giggles. Shaking his head Apollo chuckled softly into his gloved hand. The laughs slowly died down as they managed to sit up the sad conversation before long gone. 

“Now, I’ve come to tell you. You are needed on deck” 

“What for?”

“One of Nash’s ships is in the distance, and we want all hands on deck incase of an attack” 

“Alright, we’ll be there in a moment. If the ship moves any closer tell the crew to prepare for battle.” 

“At once my Lady” 

With a bow, he leaves pulling the door shut behind him as he leaves. Looking at each other, they stand up quickly and dig through the closet to pull out two old uniforms, the icy blue fabric covering in clinging dust. Brushing them off they seperate to change. the many layers becoming clearer as the dust starts to fall off. With both fully dressed, Astra braided her hair and pinned it up into a crown with her brothers help. Walking onto the deck everyone stopped. Astra stood tall and proud in the uniform, the skirt falling in the middle of her thigh. the buttons of the skirt brushing mid stomach. The white shirt tucked into the many layered skirt. The silver outlines and tassels shift as she walks. The Icy blue coat buttoned up to her collar the sash over her shoulder. Sapphires were embedded into the royal knight seal on her shoulder. 

Atlas stood next to her in a similar uniform, though his contained dress pants instead of a skirt. Both wearing a midnight blue tie that peaked from under the collar of their coat. Squaring their shoulders and standing tall and proud in their parents uniforms. Walking over Apollo held two boxes the wood well worn as if it's been in a battle. Handing the boxes over to Aurora, he opened them. Two silver crowns decorated with sapphires were inside. Picking up the tiara he gently set it onto Astra’s head making sure to secure it. Picking up the matching crown he placed it onto Atlas’ head and secured it. Smiling they looked at each other before looking back at Apollo. 

“You are our royals, we will protect you but you must also protect each other. May the gods and goddesses bless this upcoming battle” 

Handing them there rapiers, the handles and blades polished to a blinding shine. Strapping the swords to their belts the siblings made their way to the helm so everyone could hear the next orders. Standing next to each other they looked over the crew, all ready for a battle. 

“Alright, As you are aware Nash’s soldiers are on their way. We do not strike to kill unless they move first. Take anything you think could help, maps, weapons or communicators. Do not take personal items, we will keep some respect. We may lose some of you, so remember You are an important part of the Kingdom to be. You are important to not only us but to our cause. We thank you all for whatever may happen.” 


	12. May The Fight Begin

The ship shook as Nash’s aura bubble collided with  _ Starlights' _ and became one bubble. Seeming to jump on stones made of air they rushed over for a fight. The clink of swords, foul yells and challenges filled the air. Astra jumped and took on Nash’s ships' captain. Their feet danced across the helm as they fought. Atlas worked on fighting off the brutes that wanted to gang up on the smaller crew members. Astra jumped onto the railing as the captain made a jab at her. With quick movements, the duel continued, swords just scratching each other.  _ Clink, clack, slice _ . A scream of agony left Astra’s mouth as she fell, the captain's sword embedded in her side. Gritting her teeth and standing, she pulled the sword out of her side. Atlas now beside her an evil glint in his eyes. Looking up at him as she tightened her grip on her sword. Tossing the captain his sword back for a ‘fair’ fight. 

Looking at the siblings, the confidence left his face. They had burn marks from magic, slices and cuts from swords and worst of all each other. With a nod to each other they lunged at him impaling him with their swords, the blades shattering his breast bone and piercing his still beating heart. His face paled and life left his eyes as the blood splattered the siblings. With their captain down the soldiers retreated to their ship. Clutching the helm’s broken railing for support Astra watched as the soldiers left her ship in tatters. Once the ship was gone and the auras had separated she let herself collapse onto her brother. Picking her up princess style he carried her to their cabin, both eyes tearing up as they watched the crew drag each other to safety, some just injured, some perfectly fine while others lay dead on the deck their once lively faces pale and cold. 

Setting her on the bed he apologized and took her coat off before trying to bandage her through her shirt. Hissing and crying in pain, Astra kept her eyes shut tight trying to block out the pain. Getting up and grabbing a book Atlas returned to his sisters side, gently placing a hand on her side he flipped open the book and started to enchant the spell.  _ Please, heal the wound and let it grow. Let my river heal her soul as it heals the flesh. _

“Ezlyn, Nirian che juno oum min la saga. Min ko lana niran tea vixia ia ka nirian che viorica.” 

A soft glow in cased the wound as the magic glowed into it. Slowly the muscles started to restitch themselves. With muscles and flesh healed over he closed the book and put it away before walking back to the bed. Sitting on the floor he held her hand tightly as he started to talk to her unconscious form. 

"Reminds me of our first treasure hunt. Remember? We got ambushed by those savages. They were so slow but their swords were as sharp as diamonds. We got the treasure but I had to pull you back to the ship. You got hit in the exact same spot. Oh how you cried because of the scar it would leave… remember how you recovered? You couldn't leave me then so please don't leave me now" 

Rubbing over her knuckles with his thumb Atlas began to hum. A lullaby with so much meaning hung softly in the air like a thin fog. Night came and went as he sat there on the floor next to his sister. A maid brought in a bucket of water but Atlas just shooed her away. Grabbing a rag he dabbed at her face taking away the sweat and blood from the battle on deck. The rag pulling up the ash from the bursts of magic along with the grim of battle. He rubbed her face and arms clean as he watched over her. 

Pain in his eyes and he recited the spell daily trying to get his sister to wake and end this awful nightmare. With gentle shoves and promises from Apollo he would leave long enough to eat and bathe. No matter why he left he was always back to his sister's side quite sooner than Apollo hoped. Almost a week went by with this routine. With the ship hidden on the shadow of a planet they stayed safe from attacks.

"Come on Astraea, wake up. You can do it. I know you can, come on. I can't lose you too, come on wake up. "

Tears flowed down Atlas' face as he held his sister's hand tightly. With an almost unnoticeable shift to the bed a small hand rested on Atlas' head. Looking up he found a weak Astra rubbing his head as she forced herself to sit up. 

"Stop crying, your an oaf not baby" 

With a soft laugh she smiles and lifts his head. 

"I thought I lost you shrimp, you can't blame me from crying. I thought I was gonna end up alone"

"You ain't losing me that easy, I'm not going down with a fight" 

Shaking his head and laughing he rubbed his face and smiled. Moving to sit on the bed he put his arm around his sister's small frame, pulling her into his side. Resting her head on his chest Astra finally lets herself relax. Looking up at her brother she scoffed. 

“You stink, you smell as if you haven’t bathed in a week”

“Hey i was making sure you were ok!”

“I’m Ok now so go bathe”

Rolling his eyes Atlas stood and look at his sister on the bed seeming more delicate than ever 

“You’re bossy you know that?”

“Oh shut up and bathe or i’ll have Aurora douse you in perfume”

“I’m going im going” 

With that Atlas headed out of the cabin and down to the washroom below. Lighting the candles in the washroom he looks into the cracked mirror, watching as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Running a shaking hand through his knotted silver hair he laughed softly to himself. 

“Gods she loves to scare me” 

He laughs again and looks over his own wounds from the battle that have yet to be tended to. Setting the uniform aside to be mended and cleaned he looked over his form. Bruises and burns scattered his skin along with jagged cuts, most would scar. Sighing deeply he looked at the gash that was already scarring on his arm. looking down he looked at the hot bath prepared by Apollo before he even got here. Rolling his eyes he sunk into the steaming water, hissing in pain as the water hits the wounds that have yet to start to heal. With a soft knock on the door he groaned and called for them to come in. the door opened and Apollo stood there a towel and a change of clothes in hand. 

“Pardon me young master, your sister informed me you were bathing. I brought you a towel and a change of clothes. May I take your uniform to be cleaned?”

“Thank you and go ahead.” 

With a polite bow Apollo entered the small washroom and set the stuff he brought on the barrel when he picked up the tattered and bloody uniform. 

“I also have information on your sister”

“Oh Gods what has she done?”

“She is currently on deck, we’re on course to Amara. Their Queen has given permission for us to stay and train in her kingdom. We also have a surprise for you there.” 

“Tell my sister to get herself back to bed before i beat her, and tell the Queen of Amara we thank her for her hospitality” 

With another bow Apollo leaves and closes the door. Sinking back into the water Atlas rolls his eyes and laughs. Unable to stop the tumbles of laughs at his sister’s great strength and stupidity. Getting up the water cascading down his muscles as he steps out of the wash bin and grabs the towel. His eyes fall on the mirror as he dries, his gaze finding every scar and flaw on his body. Pulling on the clothes left for him he runs a hand through his drying hair trying to tame it before heading up to the deck. A smile spreads across his face at the sight before him. Apollo and Astra standing on the helm arguing over her wellness. 

“I got it Apollo, you go ahead and prepare us for landing and inform the Queen that we will be there shortly” 

“As you wish my young lord” 

“Now you, i thought i told you to stay in bed” 

“You’re not my mother!”

“You’re right, i'm your older brother I’m worse” 

Rolling her eyes Astra leaned on the repaired railing of the helm and watched the stars. 

“You need to learn how to listen” 

“I do listen, just not to you” 

“You’re such a child” 

“Well I am  _ only _ thirteen. I’m not old like you” 

“Hey I’m not old! I’m only Nineteen!” 

Bursting into laughs Astra leans on her brother as he wraps her in a hug. Tears pricked her eyes as she started to cry into Atlas’ shirt. Her brave front cracking for only a moment. Running a hand through her hair he tried to calm her. Her voice cracking as she spoke, her voice muffled slightly by her brother’s shirt. 

“I was so so scared” 

“I was too, I was so scared i’d lose you like I lost mother and father. I promise, that no matter what it takes I won't let you go through that again. I’ll protect you like the other brother i’m supposed to be” 

“You can protect me as long you promise not to go away too” 

“I swear on my pirate honour i won’t go away or let you get hurt” 

Apollo waited just a moment before walking onto the helm, looking at the siblings crying into eachothers arms. 

“We are almost there, please put on your uniforms. Both and have been mended.” 

With that all three leave the helm Apollo to inform the others to dress nicely and the siblings to change. Walking into their cabin the siblings grabbed their uniforms both looking brand new. Grabbing her uniform Astra stood behind the screen to change while her brother got dressed in the main room. Brushing off her uniform when completely on she walks into the main room for her brother to do her hair. Blushing as she walks in on her brother halfway dressed, just pulling his shirt on. 

“Oh my Gods!” 

She quickly runs onto deck leaving her brother to chuckle and finish getting his uniform on. Walking onto deck with her hair ties and brush Atlas taps her shoulder to which she jumps at. 

“Are you ready?”

“Warn me next time!” 

“Whatever, now stay still” 

Atlas runs the brush through her hair before he gently starts to braid the long silver curls. Pinning it up in a crown around her head he pins the Tiara to her hair before letting her go. Astra being Astra motioned for him to kneel before she sets his crown on his head. Smiling they stand tall and walk back to the helm watching as a planet comes to few from through the sea of stars. Apollo stands next to them and smiles as the ship docks onto a bridge looking to be made of nothing but light. His voice rings out across the silent awe of the crew. 

“Welcome to Amara”


	13. Welcome To Amara

As the ship was docked to the bridge Astra and Atlas started to walk down the descension ramp. Arm in arm they walk across the bridge, the crew in tow behind them. The bridge clicked like glass when they walked but it looked as if you'd fall right through. As their feet touched the marble walkway of Amara’s dock they saw on the far end two women stood both of unusual height but made of nothing but elegance. 

The first woman stood tall and proud almost a foot taller than the other, her rose pink dress clinging to her frame till about mid knee where it started to flow. The keyhole neckline exposing her prominent collarbones. Lilac hair flowing over her shoulders, parts near her bangs have been braided and pinned near the crown of her head. A flower crown of pink and purple flowers adorn her head, kunzite gems laced between the petals. Her eyes almost the color of periwinkle glimmer with excitement like a child at a fair, her pink lips spread in a big smile. 

The woman next to her was dressed in a Prussian Blue dress that flowed from the cinched waist just under the Queen Anne Neckline. Her silver hair fluttering like waves around her shoulders and neck. Bright green eyes seemed to glow from how pale her skin was, her ruby lips forming into a bright smile when she saw the approaching siblings. Upon seeing the woman Astra froze causing Atlas to stop as well. Looking at his sister with a questioning look his eyes not yet landing on the second woman at the end of the marble platform. 

Forcing herself to move forward they continued their small walk till they reached just before to women. Atlas looked at the first one and smiled the pink calming and looking quite extravagant on her but when his eyes hit the second woman, he too froze, but for an entirely different reason. As his eyes washed over the woman's features he was pushed into a whirlwind of memories from many years prior. With a thump to his arm from Astra he refocused on the women before him. The first was to speak was the lady in pink, her voice was soft like velvet and just a few octaves higher than Astra’s. 

“Prince Atlaster, Princess Astraea I am so honored that you’ve come to our small kingdom. I am Queen Brina, the ruler of this land. We have everything set up so you may stay as long as needed. Our military has offered their services to you and your men.”

“Thank you, we’re so thankful that you’ve offered help.” 

“Of course, as a neighboring kingdom it is our responsibility and honor to offer our services to Cassiopeia. Speaking of which your informant Sir Apollo informed me that our second set of guests here haven’t been introduced to you.”

Guestering over to the woman in blue Queen Brina smiled fondly and spoke with a sense of family in her voice.

“This my young royals is Queen Serina of Cassiopeia.” 

The silver haired Queen smiled and opened her arms almost like a hug. 

“It’s been a long time”

Astra looked at her, conflicted on what to do. Confused by the dreams and few memories she has of this woman standing in front of her. Atlas looked down at his baby sister and saw the confusion on her face. Moving his arm from her to her shoulders he pulled her into his chest burying her face into the shirt of his uniform. 

“It has been a long time. Queen Brina, may we take rest? We recently had a battle and are still recovering from our injuries” 

“Of course, I’ll have my maid Flora show you to your rooms in the palace.”

With a nod of thanks the siblings followed the pink haired maid into the castle taller than the sky the tower almost touching the moon. The walls were embedded with rose quartz and kunzite crystals. The magnificent staircase going up forever as they began their journey to the top of the tower. As they finally pushed open the heavy doors to find a room full of flowers almost like a storybook came to life and rested here in the room at the top of the sparkling tower. Astra was still shaky her mind swirling with questions and so many undecided feelings that it was making her dizzy, her vision started to blur. 

Atlas sensing his sister dilemma he gently picked her up and set her on the soft mattress of the canopy bed. Helping her take her uniform jacket off, he set it aside before pulling her boots off. Flora stood in the doorway and watched as he finished helping his sister and tucking her in for a rest. 

“Sir if you’ll please follow me i’ll show you to your chambers”

“I’m staying here” 

“But sir, i was ordered to take you to your chambers after the Princess was settled”

“I’m telling you I’m staying here. If she wakes up and I'm not near you’ll have a bigger situation on your hands. Tell Queen Brina thanks but no thanks, i’ll be rooming with my sister”

“Yes sir” 

With that Flora left, the sound of her heels still being heard through the shut door. Soon a new pair of heels is walking down the hall to the room. The rap on the door made Atlas look away from the book spread open in his lap he was reading to a now sleeping Astra. Setting it aside he slowly rose and opened the doors only to be met with the bright green gaze of the Queen. 

“Hello Atlaster” 

“Hello Queen Serina”

“Please, no need to be formal” 

“Alright, why are you here”

“You and Astraea left quite suddenly when we first met”

“Well Astra wasn’t feeling well, she often gets dizzy when she’s forced to focus too hard on a situation” 

“Astra?”

She looked at him puzzled by the nickname. 

“She’s Astra and I’m Atlas. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to check on her.”

He left the doorway and walked to the king sized bed where his sister lay asleep. Queen Serina followed a soft smile on her face. 

“She seems so tough but she’s truly delicate” 

“She’s not delicate. Far from it really”

“Well she was a delicate baby, always getting hurt”

“You know nothing of her as a baby, you weren’t there” 

“You’re correct, i was barely there for her but i was there for you”

“Barely even then, I was sent away at seven! I cried for days thinking I was sent away because I did something wrong, something to upset you!” 

Atlas looked back at the Queen, his eyes pricked with tears as he struggled to keep his voice from raising and waking Astra. 

“Oh baby, you did nothing wrong”

“Don’t ‘Oh Baby’ me! Don’t act like we never left, and don’t you dare think we see you as our mother. Cassandra and Leo are the only parents Astra and I know. I forgot about you till i saw you today. We didn’t even know you existed till we read a letter from our parents. So don't you dare think we’ll just walk into your arms and be the royals you want.” 

His voice was raised and Queen Serina stood shocked by the outburst. Sure she wasn’t expecting the delicate royals she sent away but this was a whole new level of unruly. With the outburst Astra was woken and she sat up the creek of the bed causing Atlas to look back at her. 

“If you don't lower your voice i swear to all the stars I will run my sword through your vocal cords” 

The Queen was taken aback by the violence that just came out of her daughters mouth. 

“It’s not my fault Astra she’s the one who angered me” 

“Well whoever it is can get out so you can come to bed i want my pillow these pillows are too soft” 

With a chuckle Atlas looked at the silvernette who was paler than when she came in. 

“You heard her, get out. I’m tired and so’s she and she wont sleep well unless she has her pillow” 

Slipping off his uniform jacket and boots he sat on the bed next to his sister as the Queen left the room and quickly walked down to the throne room to have a discussion with the Queen of the land. As the door shut Atlas laid down plopping his head down on the pillow Astra once had behind her as she quickly scooted closer to practically lay on her brother. As the siblings fell asleep Serina made her way down the winding staircases and into the spectacular throne room. As the alabaster doors are pushed open Queen Serina walks up to the pink marble throne Queen Brina sat upon. 

“Queen Brina? May I have a word?”

“Of course milady”

“Do you know anything about how the young royals were raised?”

“I do not. You’d have to ask their nurse maid and butler Apollo and Aurora i can have Flawna show you where their chambers are” 

“i would appreciate it” 

Serina followed Fawna out of the throne room and up to the third floor guest rooms before knocking on two doors right next to each other. Both doors opened as they walk out, upon seeing their Queen they bow. 

“Please there is no need to bow for me”

“Milady you are our Queen”

“The children don’t seem to think so” 

“They only need some time. They weren’t told about you till a month ago when they came home” 

“I know Apollo, Atlaster just yelled at me. Astrea my sweet princess is so violent” 

“Well Milady they were raised as pirates” 

“Then please tell my all that i have missed” 


End file.
